When Sonny's not sunny
by poetryandprayer
Summary: When Sonny's sister gets in an accident, who's there to comfort her other than the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper. Twists on the story go to a dramatic level. Read and find out what happens.
1. the crash

**CHAPTER ONE**

"fine"

"fine"

"good"

"good."

This is the usual way me and Chad talked. But i always wondered what it really showed about us. Us? what am i talking about? There was nothing, absolutely nothing between us. nothing. So why doesn't anyone ever believe me.

Chad POV

I watch her walk away from our daily argument. Why did she have to be so cute? Chad Dylan Cooper got whatever he wanted. Whenever he wanted. This was one of the perks of being the heart throb and number one tween drama show in the nation. But why is it i can't have the one thing i want the most. Stupid Cute.

next day, Sonny POV

"hey sonny" he say charmingly.

"oh hi chad", I glumly say.

"What's wrong, normally that would've charmed you."

"It's just my mom called yesterday..." I was at the verge of tears, I couldn't hold it in any longer. Yesterday my mom came to tell me that my sister had been in a plane crash and they didn't know if he was alive. All plane flights are canceled to Wisconsin because the plane had thousands of people in it. They didn't know the details yet.

"Oh my gosh sonny what happened?" said Chad taking a step closer.

"Did you hear about the plane crash?" I said now holding back sobs.

"ya, i did." He said trying to understand.

"My sister." I said now breaking down into tears. I immediately felt Chad's arms go around me and hold me there for who knows how long rubbing my back and petting my hair. He held me until i stopped crying, then led me to a couch in the prop house and we sat down.

Chad POV

I looked into her deep sorrowful brown eyes after we sat down. I didn't talk, and neither did she, i just held her on the couch then until she calmed down after starting to cry again. She broke the silence. "There's no flights going to my house because of the plane crash. And i wish i could be there. I..." she started sobbing again. And i, like a snap of a finger put my arms around her and comforted her. She rested her head on my shoulder, and i pet her head and rubbed her back. Then i just held her there. Squeezing her close to my body. I never wanted to let go. She sniffed and looked back at me. Those dark brown eyes so loving and tender. "sorry" she said. I almost laughed. "You shouldn't be sorry at all." "then thank-you" she said and slightly smiled. "Anytime, really" I said with a playful wink. She told me she wanted to be alone to call back her mom. I asked her if she was sure and she said yes. I then stood up, but then sat back down. "Your sister will be fine, shes strong and loving just like you" i said. Then i stood up and walked out the door, but not without seeing her stunned expression. And the faint whisper of her saying "thank-you chad."


	2. the phone call

Sonny POV

I couldn't fall asleep that night and after 3 hours of talking on the phone with my mom she had to go. She told me that she'd call me back in the morning and tell me anything she heard, good or bad. That's what kept me up. Usually I'm so optimistic. But my sister. I didn't know what to think. Thousands of people were on that plane. They said only 10% of the people survived. And they have yet to release who. Why did my sister have to come and visit me last week. she wouldn't of been on that flight if she hadn't visited me. This all wouldn't be happening. It's all my fault. And then Chad. He was so caring and loving. I've never seen him like that. It was like a side of him i didn't think even existed. I looked at the clock. 3:43a.m. I couldn't think of anyone to call, so i picked up my phone and dialed Chad's number.

Chad POV

My phone started ringing. I looked at the clock 3:44. Who could be calling me at 3:44 in the morning? "Hello" I said groggily. "Sorry Chad i didn't want to wake you, it's just I..." "Sonny!" I exclaimed. "No, its o.k." "thanks chad, you're being so nice." She said with her cute voice. "I have my moments." I joked. She giggled. "They've been a lot more often, I like it." I like you, i thought. I almost thought about saying it. But she's going through a rough time right now, i shouldn't put any news on her that could send her into a heart attack. "So what brings you to calling me at 3..." i paused ":50 at night?" "I couldn't fall asleep." She said embarassed. "Couldn't fall asleep. Hrmmmmmmmm." I said playfully. "What?" she said defensively. "it's just strange how you choose to not be able to fall asleep the one night i need the most sleep." I joked. "Chad! Oh im so sorry! I didn't mean to..." she explained. "It's ok sonny. I'll stay up as long as you need me to." I told her lightly. And so we talked for the rest of the night until i saw the sun begin to come out of the horizon.


	3. What happened?

**Ok, so I kept trying to find where the author's note was, because everyone had an authors note, and i was like "where the heck do i put it!" haha, i found out you just do bold... yah I'm slow. Well, I hope this is what you do, because that's what Im going to do... Anywho thank you EllietheDisneyfreak and monkey87 for being my first two reviews:] this is my first story so i hope it doesn't suck!**

Sonny POV

I can't believe i just talked to chad all night. What has gotten into me, what has gotten into us? There is no us! I say in my head. At this point im lying on the couch in the prop house too out of tears to cry about my sister anymore when Chad conveniently walks in. "Sonny?" I hear him say. "Ya?" I croak. I hadn't talked since last night, and it was now 3p.m. I finally fell asleep when we got off the phone till 12. When he came into sight I could see he didn't have the same luck as me. He looked as tired as ever with black under his eyes, and for a change casual clothes instead of mackenzie falls wear. "Just seeing how you are" he said concerned. "Better now that i have someone to talk to, speaking of which thank-you for talking to me all night last night." I said staring in his blue puddles of eyes. I don't like him, i told myself. I just needed to talk to someone. "Hey, you deserve someone to be there for you like your there for everyone else." Chad said like he really meant it. I looked into his eyes. I couldn't deny it anymore. I liked Chad. A lot. And no matter how much i tried to ignore it, i would still like him. But he could never like me. Not after all the fights and disputes we've had. I guess that's why i try to push it aside.

Chads POV

I looked up at her. She really didn't deserve this happening to her. But what was with me? Why was i being so.... nice? I mean, _i _ don't like _sonny._ Ok, who am i kidding - that was a complete lie. I love Sonny. But she could never love me. Not after all those fights I've started with her, and how I've openly told her I hate "So Random!" they're T.V. show. When really, I was obsessed with that show! I watched it every night... mostly to see her act, i mean she's a good actress. But after all the "girlfriends" I've had, she probably doesn't even think I'm available. I should just get over it. I should just get over her. But there's a lot of things i should do that I don't.

Sonny POV

A week later

You know when you get that feeling in the pit of your stomach when your feeling either guilt, love or sadness? Well I have all three. I can't explain what it feels like, it's like trying to tell a blind person what the color blue looks like. You need to experience it to know what it's like.

Chad POV

I've never experienced this emotion before. Usually, I would just shrug it off. Ignore it. But it's in-ignorable. Caring. Yes, as of now, Chad Dylan Cooper has cared.

Sonny POV

"Monroe." Chad said walking up to me. It had been a week after the plane crash and still no news. Everything went back to normal between me and chad like nothing even happened. "cooper." I retorted. "Random." He said. "wanna be'." I smacked right back. "funny." he said in his disgusted voice. "um..." I stammered. "I got nothing." I smiled in spite of myself. "I know, it's hard to say anything bad about someone as perfect as me." He said smiling at his own thought-to-be-good come back. "As perfect as you? Hitler was more perfect than you." I said smiling a wide smile. gold. "ow, that one hurt Sonny." He said sarcastically. So everything is back to normal between me and chad. I hate him. He hates me. What happened?

**So sucks, doesn't suck? Please review! Im trying to make the chapters longer.**


	4. crying

**So, I hope you like it! It's kinda depressing, kinda. Well, you'll see. I took some advice for formatting from some reviews. Thank you, you know who you are:]**

Sonny POV

Crying. Letting out emotions. Emotions you didn't even think you felt. They always say it's better to express them

instead of holding them in. So i cried. I cried for my sister and how she was probably gone. I cried out of anger

of how the hospital peoples wouldn't tell us if she was alive. And I cried out of confusion, not knowing what was

happening.

So i just lay here crying in my room, until. _ring ring._

"hello?" i ask, forgetting to read the caller ID.

"Hi sweety" I heard my mom's say. I could immediatly tell something was not right.

"What's wrong?" I said urgently

"I got you a plane ticket home, I thought you might want to be here for the, um. funeral." And with that we both

started sobbing on the phone. Allie was gone. She was only 21 and she was gone! All because she wanted to visit her

sister on her 17 birthday. I mean there's nothing special about a 17th birthday, it's just 17 woopdiedoo. But that

shows so much about my sister, what she would do for you. She'd go to the ends of the earth to save me, even to get

me a birthday surprise. And now she's gone.

After sobbing for awhile on the phone I asked a question,

"When's the ticket for?" I said knowing that I had to ask.

"Tomarow at 7, flight 24. You should have gotten them on your email."

sure enough I looked at my phone and there it was.

"Any, um, details?" I asked.

"Oh sweety, I wish i knew, I really do." she answered.

After a few more questions about the flight and all we said our goodbye's. And before we went to bed that night I said

my goodbyes to Allie. My sister. My best friend. My therapist sometimes. But most of my, my hero. Allie Mae Monroe

was my hero. And I never got to tell her.

**So, not as much channy stuff, well really no Channy stuff. But it had to be done. please review!!!!!!!**


	5. the plane ticket home

**So I'm at home and should be doing homework... but i decided to update:] I hope you like it!!! I'm gonna try Chad's POV again, i havn't done it in awhile.**

Chad's POV

What has she been up to lately? The last I saw her was like two days ago, she's been locked in her room ever since. So

now here I am, strolling down the "Random's" area. Ew, how do they survive here? I mean really, no chocolate

fountains, no smoothies no anything. I bump into Tawnie.

"Ew, what are you doing here!" she shrieks

"Looking for Sonny," I say like it was no big deal

"Ha, You, looking for Sonny! I mean I knew you two liked each other and all..."

"I do not like her!" I said defensively. I mean it wasn't a complete lie, I love her, not like her.

"Right, you keep believing that Chad. Anyways she's locked her self in her apartment. She said she's flying somewhere tonight at 7 and wouldn't be back for a week." she shrugged, "I'm _so_ jealous of her, I mean think what she could do in a week off..."

But i was already running out the doors of the studio. I knew what was happening. I glanced at my watch. It was

5:30. If she had a flight at 7:00, that would mean she would leave at 6:00. Or sooner. And it was a 20 minute drive

to her apartment. I knew she'd only be gone for a week, but I also knew it'd be different when she got back. And I

needed to tell her something now.

Sonny POV

I packed my things, dryly sobbing because I had no more tears left in me. I thought about my sister over and over

again, regretting every fight we had and everytime i decieved her. She was just so good! Ugh, I had to stop thinking

about her for one second. But i couldn't. I walked over to my drawer and stuffed all my pants into my bag. I picked out

some black dress pants and a black shirt for the funeral, they were butt ugly, but i didn't care. I was almost finished

packing. I glanced down at my watch, it was 5:50. I had to get going. I'd be back in a week. Back to work. Back to

faking my smile. The whole studio understood why I had to go and willingly gave me the week off, they were so kind,

but I knew they didn't really understand. People say, 'oh, it's just your sister'. But it's not, she was my best friend. And

there were so many things I needed to tell her. But it was too late. Life is too short. I grabbed my bag and opened my

door, where I saw a familiar figure looking straight at me,

"Chad?" I asked.

**So, how do you like it???? Please review!!! That's all I write for, well and because it's fun and I love it... but you know what I mean. Review!(right there. yup, that little green button. yea, now just push it down. There you go, good.)  
**


	6. secrets told in a car ride

**Ok. So yes I want to update again. Im scared my dad's going to walk in and find me typing (he doesn't understand me) I love him till death, but he doesn't get girls for the life of 'em. I'll just tell him I'm working on a paper:] shhh don't tell. Anywho enjoy! Im going to make longer chapters, I promise!**

Chad POV

"Chad, what are you doing here?" she asks when I don't say anything. Don't blame me! I don't have anything to say!

"I need, to tell you something," I said awkwardly. I really should have practiced this in the car. But I was too caught up on speeding without getting caught.

"Well I need to go." She said matter o' fact like

"But it's important." I say.

"But catching my flights probably more important." She shoots back. Obviously she didn't get that I was now being nice.

"I'll be quick I promise." I beg.

"Chad really," she glances down at her watch, "I have to go!"

"How 'bout I drive you?" I offer. That should give me plenty of time. She looked down at her watch desperate to go, I noticed her eyes looked really puffy and red. Had she been crying again?

"Fine." She said defeated

"Fine." I said happily with fake anger

"Good." She slightly smiled, she was not in the angry mood.

"Good." I smiled back. I walked her out to my convertible and threw all her stuff in the back. _Time to talk Chad. Time to talk._

Sonny POV

So Chad finally notices I've been gone for two days, took him long enough. I sat down in the car. I tried to hold in my sobs, though I was content by sitting next to Chad, I was still very, very depressed.

"So whatcha been up to?" he asked lightly

"Crying." I answered holding back tears again. Erg stupid me, and stupid sesitivity.

"I'm guessing that's why you're going home for the week." He said glumly trying to avoid the word 'death' or 'sister'.

"yah, I um…. I've just been. I don't even know anymore Chad." I said now breaking down letting tears silently fall down my face.

"Sonny!" He says shocked. "Sonny, don't cry!" Chad begged. He turned his face from the road and looked at my face. Then wiped the tears emerging from my eyes away.

"Thanks," I smile shyly._ avoid the static going through your body sonny, ignore the static._

"Anytime. But It's going to be O.K." he said turning his face back to the road. Might as well avoid any _more_ accidents.

"I know, I know." I said agrivated at myself "dThat's what everyone says. Ok? I get it, I'll live. I'll move on. I'll survive. But you don't get it. No one gets it. I lost not only my sister, but my best friend, my therapist. My hero." I said quietly at the end. I had never told anyone my sister was my hero. No one, not even my mom.

"Your hero?" he asked

Chad POV

"Yes." She looked at her hands then up in the sky "And I never got to tell her." More silent tears fell down her face, and once again I caught them with my finger._ ignore the static going through your body chad, ignore the static._

"I'm so sorry Sonny, I wish there was something I could do. Anything." I say determined

"You could tell me goodbye." She said. I looked in front of me; we were still a little ways to the air port.

"What do you mean, we're not there yet?" I asked confused

"I mean," she took a deep breath "I mean I'm not coming back." She said looking straight at me. I almost hit a car next to me._ What! _she tightened in her seat, seein my almost acident.

"W-w-what do you mean?" I asked nervously. She's not leaving. She. Is. Not. Leaving.

"I mean, my mom called me just before I left and told me that maybe I shouldn't come back, but instead stay with her where we could be with eachother." She said searching my eyes for something, but i wasn't ready to give away just yet.

"I understand," I said and was going to end it there when I realized we were almost there, and I needed her here "But are you going to come back to get the rest of your things atleast?" Hopes all i got now.

"No, the studios going to send them to my mom's house." She said. I looked straight at her.

"you already quit?" I asked quietly.

"My mom called the studio while you offered to give me a lift." She answered quietly back. We pulled into the airport parking lot. "They're probably sending it already."

"So what does this mean." I said refusing to let her out.

"I don't think i understand what you mean" she asked confused

"For us." I said. I had to.

"Us?" she asked

"I mean as frienimies* and all" I covered smoothly.

"We can still call eachother and stuff I guess" She offered. But i knew she knew that wasn't going to happen. She got out and grabbed her bags.

"Bye Chad." She said. Still nothing in her eyes. She leaned down and hugged me with bags in her arms. _ignore the static._

"Bye Sonny" I whispered as she started to walk away, and before I knew what I was saying, I knew what I had to say. "Wait!" I shouted, and as she turned around I said "you can't go!"

"Why not?" She asked obviously surprised. I had to say it. "Why not!" she said again because I didn't respond.

"Because…" I stammered. It was now or never. "Because I love you!"

* frienimies. Friend and enemy.

**So it's longer right?? Ya, that's what you asked for. So you best review!! Or I'll find you:] jkjk. But seriously. review!**


	7. the diary

**So you guys seemed to like the last one:] I hope to do another that good. And if you didn't like it… I'm sorry, I try harder every time. I do admit my first couple stories weren't as good as I would have liked them to be. A couple other things, you guys are saying this is sad – which means I've done my job. If you look at the title, you would know it not a happy story! But I try to make it a good sad story. Long authors note, I know, but enjoy! I hope it's good!**

Sonny POV

I double take. _What!_ No! He cannot love me. I mean, he hates me doesn't he? Yah, he hates me. And I hate him. But obviously what he says

differs that. Was he joking? I look down at my watch. Erg, my flights leaving in 30 minutes. What do I say! I look at his face that's in total

seriousness waiting for me to respond. I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Ha ha Chad, real funny. But I have to go. Bye." I didn't know what else to say! What was I suppose to say ' oh Chad, really you do?' and find out

there's hidden cameras everywhere. uh i think not.

"Sonny, please don't, please don't go." He begs. So he was serious. He meant it. He loved me. Chad Dylan Cooper loved… me. But I didn't love

him, I only liked him. And, and….

"No you don't!" tears in my eyes I continue "So just stop, OK stop! Where's the camera's? Huh? Yah that's what I thought, want 'sonny' to 'freak

out' on TV. Gosh Chad just, leave me alone! I'm glad I'll never see you again!" I didn't even know what I was saying. I had nothing left to say. He

didn't love me. Some cast member was probably taping this right now. Me and my mood swings.

I turned around and ran away from my life. The life I was leaving behind. I ran into the airport barely paying attention to them taking my bags and

checking me in as I got on the plane. I just wanted to go and never come back, and my wish was coming true. But somewhere deep inside me, I

knew the truth. I knew Chad really did love me. And as the plane lifted off, I knew a little too late that I loved him too.

"I'm sorry Chad. I do love you." I whispered to myself watching the ground beneath me get smaller and smaller. I thought I saw him up in the air,

sitting in his convertible – but I knew that's what I wanted to see. I leaned back and closed my eyes thinking back to how he looked when I ran

away; I think he was… crying. And I didn't even notice. He was crying. Crying because he loved me. And I started to cry, for the first time not for

my sister, I cried because I knew that I loved him too.

Chad POV

"But I really do love you Sonny," I whispered as she ran away. I felt the wet streaks go down my face. For the second time in my life, I was crying.

She really didn't love me, and really thought that I could never love her. But she was so wrong. I loved her since the second I talked to her. Heck

I loved her from the first time I saw her.

I watched the plane lift off the ground. And I thought I saw her looking through the window, looking down at me – but I knew that's what I

wanted to see. I leaned back in my car seat and turned on my car. Looking through my mirrors I saw something. Something in the back seat. I

turned around and there it was, sitting there. So I picked it up.

It was a book, but now just a book, a journal. No, a diary. It was her diary, she left it here. I put it on the seat next to me telling myself I wouldn't

read it, I'd just send it to her. But I couldn't. I had already lost her, the harm in reading what was left of her was none. It wasn't like I'd ever see

it again. So right there in the airport parking lot I picked it up again and read.

I started scanning through the pages. _I miss Wisconsin_. Was the first sentence of the first page. It only talked about how much she, well, missed

Wisconsin, obviously. _well she's going back now _I told myself. I shouldn't be mean, she was going through a hard time.

The next couple pages talked pretty much about the same thing until, "bingo" I whispered.

_Dear Diary,_

_I just talked yet again to Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm sorry, not talked, argued. Our whole_

"_fine"_

"_fine" _

"_good"_

"_good"_

_ deal. It's pretty stupid, but I always wonder what it says about us? What am I talking about, there is no us. Wow that gunk in the cafeteria must have _

_really gotten to me today. Well until tomarow_

_Yours truly_

_Sonny Monroe_

I read the date, September 12th, Today was February 15th. That was a long time ago. I scanned through some more recent pages and got,

_Dear Diary,_

_So as you know I've been very depressed over my sister lately. I mean, she was my hero. I never got to tell her! Ugh, I've rambled on too much about _

_her lately. I need to get my mind off of her. But what? Oh, well here's some exciting news. As I was crying today I cried in front of Chad. But instead of _

_his usual, 'me me me' self, he hugged me and helped me. It was different but I liked it, a lot. A little to much I think, because I don't believe I'm about to_

_ say this. But I like him. No thinks, or buts about it, I know. But I know he could never like me. Im just, well Sonny. Well until tomorrow _

_Yours truly_

_Sonny Monroe_

* * *

**Ya so I was at a little bit of a writers block. So I decided on the diary. Did you like it? Because I won't be offended if you don't :] people say if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all. I say just tell me and I will be content that you reviewed. Seriously, i mean it wasn't as good as i would have liked it to be, but don't go just on what i say, PUHLEASE tell me what you think. do you want me to beg more, cuz i will. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! just click the green button and say "good" or "bad" i really don't care if that's it!**


	8. sisters and friends

**So… I'm sorry if I don't update as fast as I usually do. I've been a little depressed, my grandma just died. I kinda use her in this chapter :] but Crystal's not me (obviously… just read it you'll get it) I just thought I'd use my grandma. I hope you like this chapter :]**

Sonny POV

I felt the other hundred or so faces around me. All innocent, undeserving of any punishment. Well mostly. Some may be bad, who am I to judge. I thought of my sister, in this same position. Not knowing of anything that was about to happen to her. Silent tears fell down my face. What I wanted more than anything was for Chad to hold me. I wanted him to hold me there and tell me everything was going to be OK. But I knew he was gone. He wasn't part of me anymore and he wasn't going to be part of me ever again. Now all that was left was getting over him. But he didn't want to leave my memories...

"Excuse me miss," I turned my head to see a woman with a cart full of treats I'd usually be interested in, me being a lover of food. But for some reason I just wasn't hungry. Whenever I cry a lot, I just never seem to be hungry.

"N-no thanks" I choked out.

She nodded her head and offered to the woman sitting next to me. I hadn't taken the time to see who was sitting next to me. But I did then. She was tall, thin. Looked to be in her twenties, she had brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was… beautiful, I could mistake her for a model. She noticed me looking at her and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Crystal." She offered. Usually I'd be the one to start a conversation, I'd start one with anyone, but today I was doing everything backwards. Everything was so messed up in my head.

"Sonny," I tried to smile

"Sonny..." She pondered "Yah, I know you. You're from that T.V. show 'So Random!'"

"Used to be." I said sadly

"Oh, well I didn't hear anything about that, but I have to tell you, the show got really good after you joined, a shame you're leaving. If you don't mind me asking, I can see you're really sad. Why _are_ you leaving?" She asked, obviously this was a very caring woman, or girl. I don't know when you change from one to the other.

"Well, I love the show. It's what keeps me going. But recently my sister passed away in a plane crash. Her funeral's tomorrow and my mom and I have decided to stick with each other. We thought it'd be... best." I finished, tears arising in my eyes again.

"I'm so sorry," she responded genuinely "Do you want to talk about it? I mean is there anything else?"

"Well, yah. This boy, but it seems so stupid to be thinking about a _boy_ when your sister, _died_." I said. I really have felt guilty about it. I mean my sister's dead and I can still manage to think about _Chad. _Stupid Chad making me think about him when he's suppose to be out of my life.

"You must really like him then, but I know how you feel. I lost my Grandma, only a month ago. We were so close. Everyone thinks 'oh it's just your grandma' but they don't get it. No one get's it. She lived only a half hour away and I would hang out with her all the time…" She said

"Thank you! At least someone understands. Someone gets that they're not just your 'sister' or your 'grandma'. But I still feel really bad for thinking about this boy over and over again…" I pondered thinking about Chad yet again. No, I just need to get over him; he's not part of my life anymore.

"I'm guessing you're leaving him. How 'bout you tell me about him?" she suggested.

So I did. I told her about all our stupid fights, and how I'd always get lost in his eyes and then suddenly have to snap out of it. I told her about how he was always a jerk to everyone, but for some reason was so nice to me. I told her how he held me when I was crying, then how we hated each other again the next week. I told her everything, I didn't know why, but it felt good. It felt good to get it all off my chest. We exchanged cell numbers after we talked, feeling a deeper connection. Our cellphones beeped saying that the contact was saved and she talked again.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say he's got it bad for you, and maybe you got it bad for him." She concluded

"He told me he loved me before I got on the plane, and I ran away." I said quietly.

"Oh…" she whispered back "But, do you love him?" I nodded, tears springing to my eyes, for what, the 25th time today?

"Then why didn't you tell him?" She asked

"Because I just figured it out, and I just, I didn't know what to say. Even if I had known then I still think I would have ran away." I answered

"Sonny, you need to go back after the funeral. If this is love, if this is really love, you have to go for it. If you don't, you'll regret it your whole life. Trust me, I know." She said, looking like she was pondering a memory. "Plus you're amazing on 'So Random!'" she smiled.

"Thanks Crystal, I guess I have a lot of thinking to do." I said. Oh heck yah I do.

"Anytime, so who is this mystery guy anyways?" she asked now curious. I mean I talked an hour about him to her, might as well tell her.

"Chad Dylan Cooper. But don't tell the tabloids, they'd freak." She gasped. I mean, what else would you expect when you tell someone that Chad Dylan Cooper told you that he loves you. If I was hearing this from someone else I would gasp.

"Chad. Dylan. Cooper." She said pronouncing each syllable.

"yah, I know, I know Cha…" but I didn't finish my thought before she interjected,

"Chad Dylan Cooper's my brother." She said slowly. I soaked in each word she was saying. I looked at her again. Now thinking about it, she really did look like him – all accept the hair color. Actually, it was really frustrating me that it was different. I didn't know why though…

"What?" I asked. "He's your… brother?" I asked again.

"Yes." She answered shortly but intensly.

"But your hair color, I'm sorry, but I just thought it'd be blonde like…"

"Chad's." she finished, "Yah, I know, I dyed it. I mean if I didn't, really everyone would see that I was his sister if I kept my hair blonde, and I was really sick of the questions…"

"Yah, I would see how that would be…" Neither of us finished our thoughts. Instead we sat there in silence for a couple minutes before she said,

"So you love my brother."

Chad POV

I got back to my dressing room and thought about the diary. She said she liked me, no doubt about it. And I loved her. I thought and thought, and then an idea occurred to me. What if we didn't have to be away from each other? What if I went their. I mean, even if it was just for a week so I could be with her during the funeral then I could visit her on weekends and… I don't know. But I was going to make it work, whether she wanted me there or not. I picked up my phone and dialed Jeff's (the dude who does everything for me when I'm to lazy to do stuff… which is often) number.

"Jeff?" I asked

"Yes Mr. Cooper." He answered

"Get me my private jet, I'm going to Wisconsin."

* * *

**So… You like it. See why I'm not crystal? See! I'm quite excited about this chapter and I promise you next couple chapters they'll be whole lotta Channy stuff. Oops don't wanna give away the next chapters. But i'm just so dang excited. PLEASE REVIEW! Ill go crazy, I'll die in a hole, then you won't get anymore "When Sonny's not Sunny" and you'll feel so bad because you didn't click the green button and review.**


	9. Jets are faster than Planes

**Ok you guys i am sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that i haven't updated lately. i mean i know how long its been. But i've kinda been really busy and really kinda sad. Boy issues times ten plus death = me going mad. But im over the guy now and on to greener patches of grass so ill be updating MUCH faster. I hope you like it!!!!!! (I wrote it during math class ^^)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. But did you guys see the new episode that's going to come out? They're gonna admit they like eachother! But they would have admitted it a lonng time ago if _I_owned SWAC.**

Sonny's POV

_Breath in. Breath out. In. Out. He loves you. You love him_. I don't know why I couldn't wrap my head around this fact, or why it wouldn't leave my brain, but there's a lot of things in this world that I don't understand. I figure just go with it.

"Sonny?" Crystal said snapping me out of my phase. She was obviously expecting an answer because she had been talking to me but I hadn't really been listening. Oops.

"Sonny, we're almost there and I just wanted to let you know that what you told me won't effect us as being friends. And i won't tell." She added the last part with a smile. I smiled back, a real smile.

"thanks, and thanks. I really do hope we can stay friends." I said in total seriousness.

"we, will, I promise." She smiled again. "But I _really _want you to think about what I said earlier." she added.

"I will." I said like I didn't want to, but I meant it. I really had a lot of thinking to do.

The plane slowly declined and Wisconsin came into view. This place was my home. I loved it here, and I hadn't been here since I started at _So Random!_. I breathed in deeply, excited to get out. But as the plane reached the ground I saw something else too. A jet that had just landed. A jet with gaint letters "CDC" painted on the side. And as we started walking off the plane I saw a man emerging from it.

"Chad?" I asked quietly to myself. I was in total, utter shock.

"Chaddy!" Crystal screamed behind me and ran past me. Chad saw Crystal and ran up to hug her, like a brother and sister hug. Very cute. But when they released his eyes set on me and smiled at my shocked expression.

Chad's POV

I smiled as my eyes set on her. Didn't she know jets were faster than planes? Had she ever seen the parent trap? Crystal followed my gaze then looked at me with that 'she told me everything' look.

"Crissy, I didn't know you were coming to Wisconsin!" I said excited. I hadn't seen her in what seems like forever because of my T.V. show.

"Yah, well I didn't either until about 10 minutes before the flight let out." She said smiling. "And hey, you didn't tell me either." She added accusing.

"Why did you come to Wisconsin?" I asked suddenly curious by her first remark, and ignored her second.

"Oh, well my friend called me. You know my best friend that moved to Wisconsin in fifth grade? Yah, and she told me that she had the whole next week free, and well she wanted me to come over. And How could I decline that offer?" She finished with a smile that wouldn't wipe off her face. I couldn't help but smile back, her smile - much like Sonny's - was very contagious.

"So," she said before I got to comment on her last bit of information. "I'd _love_to catch up my dearest brother, but i suppose you have other business to attend to, yes?" She said with her fake British accent nudging her head towards Sonny. The games we used to play. She'd be the rich daughter and I'd be the butler. I know, me as a butler. She'd order me around, and I'd pretend to not care, but then I'd secretly plot to get rid of her so I'd get all the money because I was next in line to own everything. Our imagination was wild.

"Why yes, yes I do. Would you like orange or grape soda?" I said back with my British accent ignoring what she truly meant. We both cracked up but then hugged.

"Promise to call me with _all _the details." She said serious again. Really, How did she know?

"O.K. but one question, how do you know?" I finally got to ask. I was dying with curiosity.

"Chaddy, you know I have my ways. But sometimes luck just comes my way, when a certain someone sits by my on the plane and tells me everything." She smiled. I gotta admit, my older sister is _beast._

_"_You." I said playfully.

"You." She said back. Yes I do have little repetitive things with people other than Sonny.

"Love you." We said together and both bent in for a hug. We'd done it since we did it on accident when I was five and she was nine. We both laughed some more then she nodded her head in Sonny's direction, (whom was still gaping at me, unmoving) winked, and walked away. I walked over to Sonny. She didn't talk, she just stood there. Staring at me, looking as though she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hey." I said non Chantilly.

I saw a tear fall down her cheek, how did that make her cry? But before I could ask, or push the tear away, she grabbed me into a hug. My arms wrapped around her.

"I love you too." She said muffled into my chest.

* * *

**Sooooo, how do you like it?!? I promise, promise, promise I'll update faster. It's just that things have been screwy lately and I havn't had the chance. Please review!! I'd like, like ten reviews to go on. **


	10. the limo ride

**So, didn't I promise that I'd update faster?! Well now I'm fulfilling that promise. I really hope you like this chapter!!!**

Chad POV

She stopped crying after she said those words. Words that I never thought ever crossed her mind, especially after she ran away from me. But she said it, and she at least sounded like she meant it, I mean she was still here, in my arms. For now. We just stood there, in the middle of the airport, holding each other close. But I deciding I better say something so we don't attract to much attention or anything.

"Do you have a ride home?" I asked, wondering if I could get some more time with her. I could get a limo to pick us up, just 'cause I'm that rich.

"I was going to take a cab home." She croaked, probably from not talking for the past little while.

"Well…" I knew what I wanted to say but didn't know if she would accept or not, who am I kidding. She freaking loves me. "Do you want me to drive you home?" I asked.

"You don't have a car…" She said suspiciously.

"Oh, no I don't. But I could get like a limo to pick us up." I said smiling.

"A limo" I finally got her to smile, yes! But it still doesn't reach her eyes. "I've never been in a limo before…"

"Well, would you like to ride in one?" I asked

"Love to." She said softly and smiled shyly (still not her eyes). I called the Limo place and they said they'd have one here ASAP, which in Wisconsin I don't know how long that would be. But they clarified it to me by saying ten minutes at most. Then I clarified that I wanted _my_ limo. Yes, I had a limo for each state. I'm rich. Another ten minutes I got to spend with my sonny, my Sonshine… Yah I like that. _My_ Sonshine.

"It'll pick us up in ten minutes, and I'm guessing paparazzi will beat them." I said now thinking about it.

"I'm… excited." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes yet.

"So…" I said knowing what needed to be said. "Are you for real, or kidding about what you said?" I asked. I guess I didn't know what needed to be said because the most shocked, twisted reaction came onto her face. It was anger, more of disbelief.

"Of course!" She shouted. "But I wouldn't be surprised if you were lying, which then would make what I just did be totally foolish and stupid…" She looked up at my expectantly and nervous. Did she seriously think that I didn't love her after I flew a freaking jet just to see her?

"I wasn't lying at all." I said it in a whisper, but it may as well of been shouting for how intense I said it. I don't know why, but I couldn't bring my self to say those three little words again. _I love you. _Then would have been a perfect time. But instead, I did a different daring thing. I took her hand and interlaced our fingers for our walk out to the limo.

Sonny POV

Could he have warned me he was about to grab my sweaty, disgusting hand? I would have sanitized it or something! Seriously my hand was all grimy from the plane flight. But I couldn't help enjoy his fingers intertwined with mine. The way he held my hand was like he was holding my whole body in his hand. A boy has never really held my hand before… I couldn't help but smile. A real smile for the first time in awhile. Chad looked down at me, and at my approval smile. Then he smiled a wide smile back. I saw the limo in front of the airport. I gasped. I mean, I'd seen a limo. But this wasn't just a limo. This thing was gigantic. And it wasn't black or white like a usual limo was, it was navy blue. Like Mackenzie falls. Not only was it navy blue, but it also had the initials "CDC" on the side. Just like the jet. I would usually accuse Chad of being too full of himself, but it was kind of… I don't know, cute.

"I know, I know. It says my name." He said embarrassed. I didn't know that Chad ever got embarrassed. I could use this against him one day… He opened my door into the limo and used his hand to let me in, not letting to till last minute. *FLASH*

"Dang it." I heard him mutter. He then shut my door close very fast. I looked out the window. *FLASH.* *FLASH* *FLASH* paparazzi. Chad ran around to the other door and jumped in. I did however take this opportunity to sanitize my hands, incase he grabbed it again. But then I thought back to the paparazzi, they probably knew that I left "So random!" already. I groaned. I could already see tomorrows headline. _Sonny Hollywood, only to bring some back with her._ Chad looked over at me. I could tell he was thinking the same exact thing.

"I know" he said, making my assumption true.

"Stupid paparazzi will never leave me alone now." I said, thinking about how I left "So Random!"

"Well yah, because you were holding my hand…" Chad said a little confused because it was obvious.

"No, because I left "So Random!" I said. His face suddenly twisted in anger, but he calmed himself down. I guess that was the wrong thing to say. There was a silence for a minute.

"Sonny, please don't leave." He said suddenly.

"I-I d-d" I stammered. What was I suppose to say? I quit "So Random!" It's not like they would give me my job back. That's not how it works. Trust me I thought a lot about this. Plus, I don't even know _if _I want to go back. Other than for Chad, there'd be no good reason.

"I can't" I finally said

"But Sonny, I love you." He said desperate. Every time he said that (which would now be twice, three if you counted him saying that it was true.) it shocked me. I don't know how I brought myself to say it back, but it was the hardest thing I've ever had to say.

"I love you too." I said in all seriousness. He glared into blankness. I guess love is complicated.

"Then why don't you stay!" He demanded. Might as well tell him the truth.

"Because, I don't know if they'll give me my job back. Plus, other than you, I have no good reason to go back." He looked like he was in deep thought. I took that opportunity to look around the limo. It was all navy blue leather seats. There was a mini fridge to the right of my seat, containing fancy sodas that I have never heard the name of. There was a flat screen TV in the left hand corner, the remote was sitting on a DVD holder, containing every season of Mackenzie Falls. There was a rug on the floor, that was also navy blue. It was very… blue.

"Sonny?" Chad asked snapping me out of my daze.

"Yah?" I said looking back into his beautiful eyes.

"If you don't come back, I guess I'll survive. I'll come and visit you every weekend and any time I have a break. Whether you like it or not." He added at the end smiling. "But know that I'm going to do everything in my power to get you to come back." He said serious again. "I could give you a million reasons too, if you really want to hear them I'll tell you." I shook my head stating that I didn't want to hear them. I knew right then that I really did want to go back, but realized I was more afraid of being laughed at, or them saying no. I didn't want to think about this right now. I rested my head on Chad's shoulder and he rested his head on top of mine, grabbing my hand again.

"So where does that put us?" I asked. Just then we arrived at my house. He came around my side and opened my door. He let me out just so I was on solid ground, but not enough to close the door. He took my hand again, looked at it then looked up to my eyes.

"Sonny, whether you come back or not I don't care," he started. "Because all I care about is you. Which is why I'm asking you, Sonny Monroe, Will you be my girlfriend?" I started to cry. Why do I always have to cry when something good happens to me? He looked sad at my crying, thinking that it meant no. I had to tell him quick. But my mouth couldn't form words so I nodded my head violently up and down meaning yes. His face started coming closer and closer to mine. Oh my gosh. We were going to kiss. And just when our lips were about to touch,

"Sonny?" My mom called from the doorstep.

**Sooo how did you like it? Did I not promise more Channy too? And longer stories? I have now fulfilled all my promises to you guys. I will write more soon, there will be lots of Channy and the stories will stay longer. And get longer. Because you loved/hated this story, you decided you wanted to review. So you clicked the green button and reviewed. And after you did that I said thankyou. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. hero's

**I'm Soooo sorry you guys. I broke my promise ****please forgive me. I can't believe that I haven't written a chapter in so long. I mean I've been studying like crazy for tests and I just haven't had anytime. But I will really try to write chapters faster. Once again I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry.**

* * *

Sonny POV

I groaned. I was just about the kiss _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper. Wow, it sounds less annoying now that I figured out I loved him. I mean seriously. I turned to my mom and saw tears in her eyes. Suddenly I remembered why I was here and felt extremely guilty for hating her a second ago. Stupid Chad. Great now I feel guilty about that. When will the torture end?

"Mommy!" I exclaimed, and ran up to hug her. She squeezed me tight and said,

"A limo sweetie, how'd you get a limo _here_." I knew she was refering to Wisconsin. I mean in the 16 years I lived here I never once saw a limo, except the day Allie went to prom.

"Long story. Save it for another day?" I offered. It was never statement at my house. She chose if I saved it for another day or not.

"Another day." She agreed. I tried to smile. I really did. But it wouldn't come out. It was more of a half grin smirk. She attempted a smile back. I could see it wasn't working for her either.

"Sweetie, I'm really glad you're moving back with me. I really am, it would be so hard without you." She said. My heart dropped. My mom really needed me. Going back to the studio really wasn't an option. Even if I wanted to go back now. It was too late. I promised my mom, and she needs me more than ever.

"Right. Same." I said shortly. She looked into my eyes, I knew she could sense my sadness, but I didn't want to tell her.

"Sonny, is there something you're not telling me?" She asked

"No ma, I'm staying here with you. It's for the best. I'm glad to be back." I lied trying to sound convincing. I hadn't really thought about Chad and the limo since I ran up to my mom. I looked over to where they were. I saw him getting in the limo about to drive off.

"Wait!" I shouted. My mom looked at my confused, but I didn't have time to explain right then. I ran over to Chad and he stepped out of the limo, to the point where we were both half covered from my mom's view by the limo door.

"Are you leaving?" I asked whispering so my mom couldn't hear.

"No, I'm staying in the only hotel they have ten miles from here. It may be crappy, but I want to be there for you." He said grabbing my hand. I smiled a wide smile.

"You are by far the best boyfriend in the history of boyfriends." I smiled again.

"Well, you're not to bad yourself." He smiled. Ah yes, flirting. I really wanted to lean in and kiss him, but seeing as my mom was watching us like a hawk, I couldn't do that. Instead he grabbed me into a hug. A short he let go, much to my dismay, he slid into his limo. The limo revved to life (which was more of a buzz) and drove off, leaving me in the drive way with my mom looking at me with curious eyes.

I walked over to her.

"Now or later?" I asked knowing what she was wondering.

"Now." She stated.

"Long story or short?" I asked again. This was routine for us. We kept no secrets.

"Short. For now. Now come inside, it's getting chilly." She stated and started to walk in. I followed behind her. I looked around the house, it was all the same. It almost made me cry, every time I'd come here, Allie would be here too. We took a seat in the family room.

"So, what's up? What's happening?" She asked

"Short version, right?" I asked, and when she nodded I continued. "Well, Chad took a jet and met me here and now we're dating." I smiled a innocent/guilty smile. My mom, much to my surprise, broke out into a grin.

"Very funny Sonny, now what's up?" She giggled.

"Mom, I'm serious." I said, her smile was instantly replaced by a shocked expression.

"Honey, that's not funny. Really what happened?" She demanded.

"Mom! I'm serious!" I exclaimed. "Me and Chad are dating!" She thought about it for a second and then decided to respond.

"Sweetie, from what you've told me about this boy he is not good for you." She said concerned.

"Mommy, don't you get it? I liked him the whole time. I was just denying my feelings." I stated looking straight into her eyes. My mom exhaled a long breath, then looked up at me.

"Do you really like him? He's not just using you?" She asked. "You're not just using him?" She asked accusing, but playful.

"I'm positive that I like him and he likes me mommy." I stated surely. I mean obviously I love him, but I can't tell my mom that. She exhaled another long breath.

"I'm just scared he's going to break up with you and break your heart. No guy is a prince charming." She said looking like a concerned mom should. I smiled

"I know mommy, I'll be careful. I know no guy is a prince charming." I said, totally not believing what I was saying. Chad was _so_ my Prince Charming. My mom looked at me with her "I'll let it go. For now." look.

"It feels so empty in here doesn't it." My mom said talking more or less to me, changing the subject. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Yah." I said.

"Oh sweetie. It's going to be OK. It was just your sister's time. Now she's your guardian angel." My mom smiled, tears streaming down both of our faces.

"You know," My mom said looking at me "Allie always told me that when she died, she'd be your guardian angle. She just loved you so much. She really admired you, even though you were younger than her."

"Really?" I croaked

"Really." She smiled slightly "You know, once she even told me that you were her hero." It took me a minute to comprehend what my mom was saying. Allie was my hero, not reverse. Silent tears rolled down my face.

"I was, was h-her he-r-o-?" I asked trying to hold back sobs.

"I guess so," my mom said staring at me.

"She wa-a-s always my he-r-o" I cried thinking it through. My mom grabbed me into a hug.

"You girls both really admired each other. You shared something most sisters don't share. You two had a special bond." The words my mother spoke comforted me so much.

"I think I'm going to go un-pack." I stated, realizing I really didn't want to talk anymore. I had a lot to think through and knew if we spoke any longer the discussion would go on for ages.

"OK, when you're done come down for dinner." She said.

"Alright." I stated and trudged up the stairs with my bags. This was it. I was back with my mom. Back home. Back to Wisconsin. Going through my stuff I realized something was missing. It took me a second to find out what it was, and then realization hit me.

"Hey, where's my diary?"

* * *

**Lol, so like no Channy. (IDK why i said lol) Well a tiny bit. Sorry. But I will really try to update soon! I promise. REVIEW!**


	12. the funeral

**I'm in a depressing mood so you get a depressing story. Deal with it. (jk)… oh and remember Chad found the diary awhile ago… yah… that's why she doesn't have it… random…**

I never did find that diary that day. But it didn't matter as the funeral day came. I dressed in black that morning ready for a day of tears and 'sorrys' people didn't mean. No one knew what it was like to loose someone. No one. I breathed in slowly, one long shaky breath, and took a seat in the chapel.

I saw my sister's casket sitting up front. It was closed (thank goodness). We were the first ones there because we were family. They had us wait in this little room for awhile, then proceed down the walk way in the chapel, which landed me where I am now. The pastor stood at the podium and began to speak about Allie. He actually knew her fairly well. Pastor Dave was our pastor when we went to youth group on Thursday nights. But we just called him Dave. He was a good friend of mine for awhile when no one else was in my cruddiest year – sixth grade.

"What can I say about Allie," Dave began. "She was strong, brave, but sweet and caring. She would jump in front of a bus for someone, and then walk over to the person and ask if they were OK. Allie cared for her family very much, she was very loving. She died an unfair death – but God chose that time for her."

Dave went on into a passage about leaving for heaven, it was very good. I held back sobs through it all. My mom went up and talked about Allie as a little kid and how she grew up, and then they asked.

"Would any one like to say a few words about Allie?" the room went silent. No one raised their hand or spoke. I knew what I should do. I stood up and walked to the stage. Every eye was on me and butterflies flew in my stomach. _I love you Allie._

"Allie was my sister," I began "But she was more than that. She was my best friend. She understood me, she was there for me. She was the best sister anyone could hope for." I suppressed a sob. "Allie played the oboe, a strange instrument I know. But it wasn't strange as much as unique, just like her. It inspired me to start playing flute actually. I always followed in her footsteps. I wanted to go to the same collage she went to, get the same grades she got, and wear the same clothes she wore…" I looked through the crowd. Stage fright cringed in my stomach for only a moment. Tears threatened to fall, but I knew if I started I wouldn't be able to stop.

"But there's a time, a time that you have to let people go. And though I haven't been able to, I am now. I know she's in a better place. I know I'll see her soon. And I know someday I'll be able to call her my hero. And though Allie was the best person I personally ever met, we all have to let go. We all have to get on with life. I'll love my sister forever." I finished and stepped down the podium. Everyone clapped.

I really did have to get back to life. I was back at home now. The funeral was over and tears were streaming down my face as I lay on my bed. I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Come in." I said assuming it was my mother.

"Hey," Said a familiar voice and quickly looked up to see none other then Chad with a frown upon his face. My stomach lept. He looked at the tears in my eyes and rushed over wiping them away.

"Thanks." I said shyly. _I shouldn't be shy; he's my boyfriend for crying out loud._

"How did the funeral go?" He asked sitting next to me on my bed.

"I don't know." I said truthfully, "But I do know that I spoke about my sister in front of everyone, and everyone seemed to really miss her."

"Oh." Was all he said, but then he continued "I'm really sorry, if I hadn't already said that, and I don't want you to be sad, but I know that you're going to be. It's just hard to see my sonshine sad. I love you Sonny and I want to be there for you." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my nose.

"Chad, would you be there for me even if I wasn't in Holly wood?" I asked afraid of his answer.

"Of course, if you were on the other side of the world I would still try to visit you weekly." He answered seriously his arms still comforting me. I loved being close to him, but now I had to tell him.

"Because, well I was talking to my mom the other day and she said how happy she was that I was staying. I wanted to come back, but I was thinking about it and I don't think I do. I really want to be closer to you, but I can't leave my mom. Not now. Not like this." I finished tears threatening to fall again. I loved him so much, but I couldn't leave. I wasn't leaving. I was staying.

"Sonny, I love you no matter how far apart we are. Even though I want you closer to me, 'cause I _really_ do, I know you need to be here. And I knew you were probably going to say that." He said looking at me. _How did he know?_

"You are the most perfect guy I know Chad. I love you so much." I said in an awed tone. A grin spread across his face and he un-wrapped his arms from me and popped his collar.

"That's how CDC rolls. Nothing less than perfection." He said in his "cool" voice and I giggled at how stupid he looked. He grinned again and quickly wrapped his arms around me again.

"When are you leaving?" I asked him, not wanting him to go ever.

"The studio needs me back tomorrow." He said frowning deeply. I smiled. He looked at me curiously.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked slowly

"Because, I want to give you a present before you leave." I said still smiling.

"Ok…" His arms un-raveled from me as he expected me to go and get him something, but I put them back around me.

"Don't you need to get the-" But he was cut off because Sonny's lips were just crushed on his, and he felt himself smile.

**Yah, so a couple chapters left. I hope you liked it, I knew it was kinda really cruddy though… Sorry. I feel cruddy. I had to do the funeral you know… and yah, she's not going back. Didn't see that coming did ya? Please review even if you hated it XD**


	13. One day

**Sorry:(**

Chad's POV

It's only been one week, one week since me and Sonny's lips connected. Two weeks, two weeks since weeks since I told her I loved her. Three weeks, three weeks since I first held her. Four weeks, four weeks since we had our "I hate you" arguments and meant them. It's only been one month, four weeks since everything between us was absolutely nothing, and yet it feels so natural, like we had been doing this forever. It's been one day, one day since she told me that we were through. That she didn't really love me. That she was never coming back. That she hated me. I could go back and tell you everything, every single thing that happened since that kiss, but it would be like describing a train wreck, it can't be done, because you closed your eyes for most of it. But I will go back to yesterday; I will tell what she said the moment we broke up. I will tell you and I will cry. I will tell you, but it will be hard. I will tell you, because you have to know – the truth.

**yesterday**

I walk into Sonny's house, knock on the door but walk in before she answers. So, the usual way.

"What's your decision?" I asked looking in her eyes, there was sorrow. Disappointment. She shook her head back and forth slowly, her hair swaying around like silk. Her mind was made up, but this could still work.

"If you aren't coming back, it's ok, I'll come out and see you every weekend, I'll try, I want to make this work. I love you So-"

"Don't say you love me" She said briskly, _where did that come from?_

"But I do," I said trying to catch her eye, when I caught it I instantly regretted it.

"No you don't!" She screamed looking away again; I saw a glint of a tear. I've never seen her so angry.

"Sonny," I said gently

"Don't say my name like that!" She screamed. Who is she?  
"Sonny, what is your problem!" I shouted, I had run out of patience, where was my Sonny. _My_ happy, Sonny. _My_ Smiley, Sonny. _My _Sunny, Sonny. _My_, Sonny.

"Break up with me, Chad!" She said staring at me, tears cascading down her face. I had to resist the urge to push them away. Was she serious?

"Break up with me!" She demanded. She's serious.

"Why would I-" she cut me off again

"Because I hate you! I hate you and I'd never love you! I never did love you, I was mistaken! I could never love you!" my heart broke. I looked at her to see the most serious face I've ever seen on Sonny Monroe. And then I cried, right there in front of the girl I thought I loved, I cried. I didn't turn away, I didn't because I had no strength left. I heard her shift awkwardly. She didn't love me.

"I-I'm sor-r-ry cha-d-d. Just, just g-g-o" She said, I looked up at her face. She was crying too. At least she cared enough to cry. I recomposed myself, walked over and hugged over. She didn't resist, but didn't hug back. I let go and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Sonny Monroe." I said and left, leaving my ex-girlfriend behind me. The girl who no longer loved me. I heard her try to mutter something, but I made nothing of it. I couldn't handle any hope.

**present day**

And that's how it happened. That's why I'm on my private jet, looking out the window, wishing I could see the face of the girl I loved, like I did a week ago.

**And that's a wrap. Just kidding! Now this was a test chapter. How it is you ask? Well as you noticed this is MUCH shorter than my usual. Why does this matter you ask? Well I have about 2-3 chapters left. Yes that means theres still hope. Here's the deal.**

**2-3 long chapters and I update once a week**

**4-6 shorter chapters and I update every other day**

**VOTE.**

**Oh and here's a shout out to Sammy, you made my day with those reviews, even though that was a day a long time ago, I hope you're still reading this and havn't given up hope!**


	14. Sonny's side

**Ok, I've decided to go with the every other day chapters that are shorter, because I only had one vote for each. So I'd vote and review more if you want more chapters in less time, or long chapters in longer time. *cough, cough* (this is kinda a filler, sorry)**

It was three weeks ago I think, that I really fell for him. I thought he was a jerk all that time, but then I fell. Hard. And even after yesterday, after I screamed at him. After I told him I hated him, I still love him. I thought that screaming at him would stop the pain; I thought I'd be so mad at myself that I'd never love him again. Oh, the ways life takes you. You probably think I'm a villain, that I'm some horrible person. But, you see, I had good reason for doing what I did. How long was the relationship really going to last? A month, a year? He was going to break up with me sometime, right? I just let him have it his way, now he can tell everyone he broke up with me, not reverse. He can keep his title, while that's the last time you'll ever see me on a magazine. _**Chad and Sonny Break up. Channy is over**__._ See my name right there, yup. That's the last time, trust me. See, I wasn't all cruel; I wanted Chad to seem all tough still. That's why today I was surprised to see a bunch of magazines with my name all over it.

_**What Chad feels about Sonny after the break up. Exclusive interview with CDC himself after disastrous break up. **_ And that wasn't the only one. _**Chad Dylan Cooper, big time toughie, admits he still has feelings for Sonny Monroe.**___There were about 10 labeled that. And they kept going. _**Sonny Monroe- a love and a laugh, should she have quit, what's the reason behind it, and what is with her and CDC? **_This wasn't for just one day either. I saw magazines like this for at least a week after the break up. It was bigger news than Zack Efron's new girl friend or the Jonas brother's new album.

It's now been a week. One week that I've been looking at magazines, seeing Chad admitting he still liked me. Magazines saying he's s big softie now. So I guess what I tried to do kind of back- fired. But for this week, this agonizing week, I've been suffering. That is, until my mom came up to me this morning. The reason I had to stay from the beginning.

"Honey, how are you?" My mom said coming in my room. My room was a mess, I was a mess, and everything in my life was a mess.

"Same as yesterday, and the day before that. Horrible."

"Honey, remember when I told you Chad was going to break you, and you shouldn't go in it too fast?" I nodded.

"I lied. He's perfect for you honey, and I want to know exactly what happened that night one week ago." She said in a demanding tone. For the past week I've been refusing to tell my mom what happened, but right then, I had nothing else to do. So I told her. Everything. And I mean everything. She nodded, and she listened.

"Go back." Was all she said after I told her everything.

"I can't now, it's too late." I sobbed

"All the magazines say he still likes you." My mom contradicted.

"But-" I retorted.

"Sonny, your eighteen now, I'm kicking you out of my house." She said seriously, I knew she wouldn't say that if she didn't have what was best in mind for me, but it still was harsh.

"Mommy… Please don't" I begged.

"You and I know full well that you had no good reason to break up with Chad and stay here, other than for me, your mom, and right now I am the most selfish mom in the world for not listening to you from the beginning. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in this problem. I'm going to go back with you. I'm going to call marshal right now, and you are going to go back."

"Mom, it's not your-" I began to retort

"Don't give me that crap, you know it's my fault, and I'm so sorry" I was shocked to hear my mom say crap, but then she pulled me in for a hug, and I knew she was sorry. I just wish I knew what to say to Chad. _Allie, from the beginning you told me that me and Chad had 'chemistry' that I didn't understand. I didn't believe you then, but I believe you now. If you're listening, help me. You're dearest sister, Sonny._

***

I'm on the plane, looking down, only hoping to see his face again.

**Yupp, filler. But don't get too excited yet. Cause there's a twist awaiting the next chapter. Dun dun dunnnnn! REVIEW**


	15. She's back

**sorry sorry sorry! **

Chad POV

The strangest thing has happened. It's been a week. A week of me telling the tabloids that I still was in love with Sonny, and everyone thought I was this big softie now. I thought by doing this Sonny might call me, or come back, or do something. But nothing, she did nothing. A week, I've been waiting for something. I've noticed it in myself as well as others have that I've been going back to my old ways. Even Portlyn has noticed. Just listen to what I did today.

~previously~

"Chad!" She asked for the fifth time.

"What." I snapped.

"Could you listen to me, for once!" she begged. I ignored her.

"You know, ever since Sonny left, you have been giving me crud and I'm sick of it" She shouted. She said the "S" word, and knew she was in trouble.

"You know full well I was always this way! And if you ever, and I mean ever, say that _word _again, you're going to wish you were never born" I said my voice seething with venom. Her face was hurt and I couldn't believe I did that. I wanted to say sorry, but she ran away before I could make out a whisper.

~present time~

I feel like crud now. I can't believe I blew up at her like that. I just want my Sonny back. But I think this time, she's gone for good and I can't get her back.

Sonny POV

I got off the plane. _Breathe in girl._ I took out my phone, smelling the air of California.

_Brrring, Brrrring!_

"Hello?" Said a perky female voice.

"Hi, Tawni." I said shyly. I never really said goodbye to them.

"Sonny! Oh my gosh! Where have you been? Well Marshal told me you left, but then he came in this morning and said you were coming back, and we all celebrated…" She went on talking about how happy she was that I was coming back.

"Tawni," I finally cut in.

"Huh?" She said, in the middle of a sentence.

"I have a problem and I really need your help." I took my luggage of the conveyor belt, and went out to find a cab with my mom.

"Talk. But know I'm only helping 'Cause I miss you" I could hear her smile but knew she was serious. Maybe they really did care about me. Maybe they could have helped me from the beginning.

So I told, I told her about Chad and how I screwed up. I didn't tell her everything, just brushed over the basics.

"I knew the tabloids talked about you two dating, but you know who believes the tabloids. One time they called me not pretty! That's when I stopped believing them. And I saw Chad left in his private jet after you, and Portlyn was talking about you two 'finally hitting it off'. And I mean, I knew you two were in love…" She babbled

"Tawni!" I Blurted out.

"Sorry, sorry. Right. You need help." She rushed.

"Thankyou" I sighed.

"Personally I don't see the big deal. Chad's still in love with you, just go talk to him and tell him the truth." She said simply

"But you don't get it, I told him I hated him and could never love him." I remembered.

"Sonny, he's gonna take you back. He goes around telling everyone they can't say your name… actually he's been really grumpy lately. And he's getting really mean again. Like mean, before you even came, mean. Goodness we need you back Sonny." She sighed.

"Wait, he doesn't let people say my name? Why?" I asked

"Because he's all depressed about you telling him you hated him. But I can hear him talking to himself about still loving you, no worries." I sighed thinking that he hated me. If I needed to talk to Chad, I'd have to do it fast, before I loose him.

"Thanks so much Tawn, I need to work fast." I said quickly

"No problem, I can't wait to see you! I'm getting extra pretty!" She squealed. Time to work.

~at the studio~

Everyone screamed when they saw me. Marshal gave me a gift basket and said he was very happy to have me back. I feel so loved. I really should have counted on them from the beginning. The strange thing was, when I got back to the studio, Chad's name didn't cross my mind for a couple hours, I was having too much fun making sketches, and talking to my friends. _My_ friends. The ones I should have counted on from the start. Then his name came to my mind and I made a quick excuse to go find him. I may have friends now, but that doesn't mean I don't love him.

**Ehhh not my favorite Chapter. Next Chapter will either be a lot of Channy or barely any. It depends. I have to decide. Give me anything and I mean ANYTHING you want to happen in the next chapter and I 99% promise you I'll do it. You just gotta review and say it. But if theres any swaring, gross content, or it doesn't make sense, then I gotta say no. Sorry about being later than I said, but I had 2 tests to study for. REVIEW**


	16. Courage

**Sorry, I had like 5 tests this week. This is my first free day.**

Chad POV

So I heard this interesting piece of gossip going around. Sonny's back. At first the news made me want to go find her right away, but I knew that's not what she came back for. She came back to find herself again, and I knew that she needed to do that. I knew I couldn't be part of that anymore. That is why, right now, I am in the middle of kissing a blonde girl I don't know.

How it happened? She saw me in the hall, screamed, we talked, she was all hot, so we started to kiss. Before Sonny came, I'd do this weekly. After she came, I didn't do it once. I figured since it didn't matter anyway, I'd just do it. But it didn't feel good like it used to, I just wanted to get my mind off of Sonny.

I concentrated on the movement of our lips. I felt no sparks, no connections. It was like kissing a rock, except a very soft rock. A very blonde, soft, rock. And this is where I start hearing footsteps. Footsteps I would have waited for everyday while walking in the halls of _So Random! _Footsteps that I had memorized after a week of hearing them. Footsteps that I wasn't expecting to hear, and that I dreaded. Footsteps that stopped, just as I pulled away and looked at her.

I was smirking, I felt like I was paying her back. I could see the tears in her eyes. I knew she was about to run, that's what she always did. But she didn't. She stood there, looking between me and the blonde. Tears flowed down her cheek, but she made no sob. My insides clenched, I feel horrible, and yet my outside still wore the face of a smirking boy. Her mouth opened trying to say something, but closed again.

The blonde looked at me questioningly and yearning to kiss again, my smirk faded.

"I-I just wanted to say sorry, for what happened before" She finally got out. I did nothing, I wanted to explain everything. That I didn't like this freak blonde, I loved her still. When I said nothing, she continued.

"I, um, wanted to say some other things too, but I see you're a little busy." She said nodding towards the blonde.

"So, um, you may continue. Bye." And she left. Just as fast as she came. But this time, she didn't run away. She faced her problems head on.

The girl looked at me expectantly, but I just walked away. After I was out of site, I ran to my dressing room. I paced around for a few moments, and then knew exactly what to do.

Sonny POV

Well that's what I get for telling him I hated him. I mean, I broke up with him, he's allowed to openly make out with girls in the hallway. It's, um, his choice. Sure. Ugh, it hurts, I'm not gonna lie. It hurts a lot. Seeing there lips connected, when I wish more than anything that that was me. Well, I have friends now, I don't need Chad like I used to. The problem is getting over him.

I ran to the prop house, where I always do. I didn't cry. I was done with crying. I sat there and looked around. This is home, no matter how difficult it is to stay, I'm done leaving. I'm done running away. I'm done crying. I am Sonny, because I am sunny. No matter what happens I will be-

"Sonny?"

**I was going to go on, but then I didn't. I think I'm doing 2-3 more chapters. I keep saying I'm ending this, but then I never want to. So I tried to upload this yesterday, but it didn't work, so hopefully it will work today. Oh and sorry, lots O' Channy next chapter, this chapter needed to be done for the next one.**


	17. Is it love?

**I'm really sorry. I forgot to update. I got… well life got alittle confusing. Some stuff has been happening. GUESS WHAT??? New season of SWAC!!!!!!!**

**Next chapters last.**

"Chad." I said avoiding his eyes. Didn't want to get lost in those again. Ever again. I hate him. No, I love him. I can't lie, I'm in love with a boy who doesn't love me anymore. But I'm done wallowing in my own pity.

"I-" he began. I knew he was going to apologize.

"Don't mention it, I broke up with you. I told you I hated you. It's my fault." I said, now staring straight at him. I vowed not to get lost, but instead I found myself seeing his deep sorrow and confusion. Oh no, ignore the eyes.

"That wasn't what I was going to say." He whispered. Oops. Now I feel like an idiot, great. He saw my expression, and quickly spoke.

"I came here to ask you to think. Back to the beginning. To when our love was a hate." His eyes were unreadable, but I did as he said.

I thought. I thought back to the day we met, when I didn't scream over him. I just silently fell in love. The days when we fought and flirted. The day when he cared, when he put on that costume for my sign off. That was so sweet. I think the moment I knew I was in total love with him was during the time I was first interviewed, he tried to steal my spotlight, but in the end. I don't even know how it happened.

I thought and I thought about Chad and me. And something occurred to me. Did I really love Chad? Or the challenge? All the guys back in Wisconsin were boring and dull and easy to get. Chad was different, he was difficult and rude and a jerk. And I ate it up like pumpkin pie. Was that all I loved about him?

I looked in his eye, there was a sparkle. They were beautiful blue. Was I in love with those eyes? Was I really?

I thought.

Long and hard. I felt Chad staring at me, waiting. I kept thinking.

I walked over to him after a couple minutes and touched his hand. Electric shocks went through my body. Was I in love with him, or the electric shocks? Was I just addicted to these small things that were really nothing, or was it love?

"Ok." I said when I couldn't think about it anymore.

"Do you understand?" He asked.

"Is it love." I stated.

"At least you thought it too." He said, frowning.

"But how will we know," I began "Unless we try it." I finished, taking a step closer.

"I'm sorry I made out with that girl," He finally said "I was confused."

"I understand" I said

"Hence, why I screamed at you, confusion and what not." I admitted.

"Sonny, will you try this with me. To find out if it's love?" He asked. I thought. I knew right then and there what the truth was. After everything. After all that happened. After going through my thoughts, I knew the truth.

"No," I said. Chad's eyes literally frowned.

"Because I know it's love already." I stated taking his hand. He looked down at me. I went on my tiptoes, but before we kissed he said one last thing.

"I know I love you too."

**THE ALMOST ONE LAST TO GO ENDDD. **

**Yea, next chapter's an epilogue twist thingy.**


	18. When Sonny is once again sunny

** So my dad broke our computer and we just got a new one like a week or so ago. That's why I haven't been able to type. Sorry. Anywho, I'm really gonna miss you guys :( But I'll still do short stories, I got one I'm thinking of… anywho cuz I love you guys so much I'm making this my longest chapter EVER I'm talking over 2000 words. But the ending might get some of you mad at me… But the length better make you guys love me. Read on my friends, Read on.**

3 months later

Sonny POV

Chad and I walked down the hall hand in hand. Everything was _finally_ behind us and we could just be a couple. I looked up and met his eyes a smile spreading across my face. I love this boy.

"So," Chad began

_*ring ring__*** **_I held up a finger for Chad and grabbed my phone.

Chad POV

She picked up the phone as I began my sentence. Whatever. I'm just so glad we're together and the past is behind us.

Her face dropped. Wait, wait, wait, why did her face drop?

"Sonny-" I whispered, but she cut me off with her finger, a small tear trickled down her face. But she smiled.

Her face brightened again.

"Yay!" She squealed, her eye's still red and puffy. Ok, everything's good.

"Ok! See you soon! Ahh, I can't wait! Love you! Bye!" She hung up. _Love who? _Jealousy arose in my body. _It's no one, she loves you._

"Who was that?" I asked trying to keep it cool. That's how CDC rolls, I aint letting nothing escape this face. Kidding, totally kidding… _not_

"You should know!" She responded her face a huge grin. I gave her a confused look.

"Your sister!" She practically shouted. I felt a smile spreading across my face.

"Is she here?" I asked just as excited as Sonny looked.

"On the plane!" She squealed. Something didn't sound right.

"Why would she be coming here without notice? She didn't even come when I won an award or had a lead role in a movie…" Is this why Sonny's face fell? Is something happening? My mom… My dad… What's going on?

"She told me that she was bringing her boyfriend and they had some news they wanted to tell us in person. And she wanted to see the 'us' part of us." She smiled at the 'us' part. I couldn't help but smiling back. But one thing struck me, why did she cry?

"Sonny, why did you cry?" I asked looking down at her, meeting her eyes. They went from excited to teary.

"She said she was sorry about my sister." She said simply, I could see her forcing back tears. She was really trying, oh no, bad note. "And then," she continued "She said even though Ally's gone, that she hoped she could be like my older sister. That I could look up to her."

"Oh my goodness Sonny, that's… awesome!"

"I know I love your sister! And you too, no worries" she giggled.

Sonny's POV

I'm so excited for Crystal to come! I wonder what news her and her boyfriend have. Maybe they're getting married! I bet they're getting married. Me and her have been talking a lot lately, and she said things between her and Bradley were going really good lately.

They've been dating for like 3 years. They're such a cute couple.

She said that she'd be at the air port in an hour so I better get going…

***

"Come on Chad!" I shouted as he grabbed something out of his dressing room. I heard him frantically running around to grab – whatever he needed to grab. I wonder what he was grabbing… Whatever we need to _go. _

"Chad!" I drowned out again.

"Coming!" He shouted back and ran out, tucking something in his pocket, slamming the door behind him. But not forgetting to grab my hand.

***

"What'd you put in your pocket?" I asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"You're 19, right?" He asked ignoring my last question

"You should know these things Chad." I said teasingly (if that is a word)

"Just checking…" Well he seems pre-occupied. Which brings up my last question again.

"So, what's in your pocket Chad?" I asked again cutely (Hm, is that a word either?)

"Oh yah know, just… something for Crystal." He said nervously. I decided not to elaborate.

"What do you think Crystal has to say?" He said changing subjects, it worked I got very excited again.

"I don't know…" I pondered "Maybe they're getting married!"

"Maybe," Something weird crossed through his eyes. Hm…

"Or maybe they just wanted to see us."

"I guess…" She said glum

"I didn't mean to offend you or anything, I just didn't know, I'm a little out of it today-" yah this kept continuing so I decided to shut him up by kissing him. It worked.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Any time," I responded "Believe me" He then leaned over and kissed me again. Sparks set out in my brain.

"You know I love you, right?" Said Chad, looking into my eyes.

"Keep your eyes on the road! And of course, I love you too." I responded, catching his eye, quick this time. He smiled, but something looked tense in his eye.

"We've known each other for what, two years now?" He rhetorically asked.

"Dated on and off for one year." I said "But known each other for two." I added looking at the road ahead.

"Correction." He said "We've dated on and off for one year, but I've loved you for two. And now we've dated steady for 3 months." He smiled at the road ahead of him. I loved seeing his eyes sparkle like that. I took his right hand off the steering wheel and intertwined it with mine. We just sat there in silence for awhile, looking at the road ahead, until the airport came into view and I remembered why we were in this car for the first place.

"Yay!" I squealed as we parked the car.

Chad POV

Sonny and I walked into the airport together. I had to find a way to talk to Crystal alone, and anyways, why is she bringing her boyfriend? Sonny's pry right, they're probably getting married. I mean I like the guy. He's cool and all, but for my sister? He could hurt her…

I felt the outline of the object in my pocket. I really need to talk to Crystal. And speaking of my sister…

"There she is" I whispered in Sonny's ear pointing in the direction of my sister.

"Crystal!" She shouted and bolted through the crowds of people. And of course she didn't let go of my hand, so I was sprinting behind her. And then, of course again, she let go of my hand to collapse Crystal in a bear hug. No matter what craziness, I love that girl. She's just so... sunny. I thought I'd never see her this way again after, well you know. But she's herself again, she fought, she tried, she went through the hardest of things, and now she's sunny, She's Sonny.

"Of course I look up to you." Sonny smiled at Crystal as I started listening in "I love you like a sister"

"I wish you were my sister" Crystal replied. Something was different about her… something was off. There were some deep bags under her eyes, has she been sleeping? And where was this boy friend anyways. But my thoughts were cut off by the hug I was just collapsed in.

"Chaddy!" She smiled looking me up and down

"Hey CrysCrys, where's the boe?" I asked, seeing the weariness in her face she tried to hide.

"oh, getting the luggage" She shrugged off. "I can't wait to tell you guys that- woops almost said it" She giggled, walking over to Sonny to start up a conversation about Bradley. Again. Goodness, is that all girls talk about?

I walked over and put my hand around Sonny's waist looking at Sonny talk with Crystal, not really listening. Just looking at her beauty.

"Chad…" She said snapping me out of my daze

"Sorry, what?" I asked. She looked like she had said my name many times.

"I need to go to the bathroom, so could you move your hand? Love yah hon, but you're not supposed to go in a women's bathroom." She smiled. I laughed and removed my hand from around her. Crystal started to follow, but then she told Sonny that she wanted to catch up with me. Thank you Crystal.

"Why do you look so tired, and where is Bradley _really_, seriously Crystal, what's up?" I said the second she came in reach of my hearing

"Goodness Chad, I'm so tired because I just finished shooting for a movie, Bradley's really getting luggage, and what's up is seeing my little bro!" She said slapping my arm. Ow?

"Oh, ok, I just thought something was wrong, because you never really come…"

"Chad, I have a question for you now" She said cutting me off

"Oh, Sorry, What is it?" I asked looking at her in the eyes. Even her different color hair won't separate her from our families striking blue eyes.

"How are you and Sonny?"

"Well…" I pondered "perfect." She smiled

"That's great Chad! You two are totally in love, I can tell." She said. If my sister has a feeling about something, it's fact.

"When people are in love, they get married don't they?" I asked.

"Well, yeah! I mean I was going to tell you with Sonny and Bradley together that me and Brad were getting married-"

"You're getting married?!" I shouted

"Shhh" She said "Didn't you just say that you knew?"

"No, I was talking about me and Sonny." I said meeting her confused eyes, but then saw realization pass over them.

"You're getting married?!?!" She practically screamed

"Sush!" I said "No, not yet anyways. I was thinking of proposing, I mean I was going to wait a little longer, but I don't think I can." I explained. When she said nothing, I continued

"I mean, what do you think I should do?"

"Do you love Sonny and want to see her every day?" She asked concentrating hard

"I'm totally and completely in love with Sonny Monroe and every day all I wait for is to see her." I said back, one hundred percent truth.

"Then yes, marry her. But only if you think you and she are ready." She said "It took me three years to realize that, but for you, maybe it won't"

As she finished her sentence Sonny came in view walking back from the bathroom, and Bradley from the other direction, luggage in hand. All he had was a bag, but I guess that's all you need to stay for a day or two.

I walked up to Sonny as she walked towards us, gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and grabbed her hand.

"So I was thinking," Crystal said after a huge hug from Bradley "We discuss over some dinner"

"Actually Sweety," Said Bradley "I've got some bad news. The director called and told me that both me and you need to be back to the studio as fast as we can, I guess some scene was wrong or something."  
"You guys are in the same movie?" Sonny asked

"Yeah, lead roles, we actually met through acting didn't we Crystal?" Said Bradley looking down at his soon to be wife. She smiled huge. She does love him. I guess I've always known the answer to my question.

"I guess we did." She said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek " But we do have to get going guys, sorry." She said getting serious again.

Sonny POV

"Can you at least tell us what your 'big news' is?" I said disappointed at their sudden bail out.

"Well, Chad can tell you. I accidently let it slip." Crystal giggled "Or," She continued, slowly sticking out her left hand in front of me "You could look at this." I squealed at the ring. It was so cute! I knew they were getting married!

"I knew it! Ahh congrats you guys!" I blustered

"Why thank you, and a sad fare well I have to bid you" Said Crystal to Chad and I.

"Bye!" I said giving Crystal a hug.

"Bye CrysCrys." Said Chad glum before giving Crystal a long hug. She whispered something that only he and her could hear into Chad's ear, and gave a long stare that only Crystal and him could understand.

***

Chad and I walked down the airport halls leaving Crystal and Bradley to catch a flight. Well I'm glad I got to see her, and I defiantly am going to look up to her. She can be my… adopted sister. Sure.

I leaned my head on Chad's shoulder and he hugged me closer to him. After fighting through it all, I'm finally me again. I'm sunny Sonny again, as Chad says. I did it for Chad mostly, maybe my mom a little, but without Chad I probably would have still been depressed and sulky. He's the only thing I get up for in the morning some days. He's the only thing I want to see in the morning every day. I love him. He is what makes me Sonny, Sunny.

We walked out of the airport and were now going towards Chad's car.

"Sonny," He whispered in my ear "Do you love me?" was he reading my thoughts or something?

"Forever and always." I responded softly, closing my eyes trying to remember this moment forever.

"I'll love you forever and always also." He said, then stopped in the middle of the airport parking lot and kissed me softly. He didn't let go for a long time, like he was also trying to remember this forever. When he pulled back I saw an expression I wasn't expecting, nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing at all, which is why I'm nervous." He responded. Huh? He rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a small square box, then looked me deep in the eyes. _Oh my Gosh._

"Sonny Monroe," He said opening the little box. I gasped. "Will you marry me?"

**Exactly 2,459 words. You can thank me for that. But I'm letting you draw your own conclusions, maybe. Who knows. I change my mind if enough people give there reviews. But for now, and probably ever, That's a wrap! The end! Done! I love you guys! Please review the last chapter! Everyone who's ever reviewed thanks soo much. You guys are awesome :) **

**3 always**

**poetryandprayer**


End file.
